Poison
by xXXAngelForeverxXX
Summary: I closed the bathroom door leaving Kiba outside waiting in fear. I sighed and lit the candle that my mom always put in the bathroom. I then turned off the light and looked into the mirror. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," I said as I waited for something to happen. I suddenly felt a sudden chill go down me. My heart started to beat fast, my breathing increased. R&R Love you guys.
1. Chapter 1

"_Hi guys I am back with a new story. I hope that you enjoy it and like it. Please understand that I wrote this in the middle of the night so I am so sorry for the lack of details and really bad grammar," –XxxAngelForeverxXX_

**Poison**

**Naruto's Point of View**

I shoved popcorn in my mouth as Kiba and I watched the movie _The Conjuring. _Suddenly Kiba screamed as the ghost appeared which made me jump and spill popcorn on the ground. Kiba threw the pillow he was clutching on the ground and instead started to clutch me from fear.

"Dude just close your eyes when something scary shows up," I said.

"No if I close my eyes I started to imagine scary shit," said Kiba as he too started to shove popcorn in mouth.

"Then just look away from the screen," I said as Kiba let go of me.

"Okay I'll do that," said Kiba as he grabbed the popcorn bowl out of my hands.

After the movie was done Kiba and I cleaned up the mess we made in my room and went to get ice cream. Kiba chose to eat chocolate ice cream while I decided to eat strawberry flavored ice cream. We then headed to the living room where we sat together and pranked called girls.

"Hey Naruto did you ever heard of the Uchiha game?" said Kiba as he ate his chocolate ice cream.

"Nope; what is it?" I asked as I ate my strawberry ice cream.

"Let me tell you the story first," said Kiba as he grinned. "Long ago lived two brothers, Itachi the eldest and Sasuke the youngest, they were filthy rich and spoiled. They got whatever they wanted whenever they wanted. But one thing that no one ever knew about them was that they were no ordinary human beings. No one exactly knows what they are but people say that once you say one or both of the brothers name in the mirror four times you don't live to see tomorrow"

"Okay Kiba stop it you're just trying to scare me," I said as I shivered.

"No I'm not. If you don't believe you can look it up online," said Kiba as he turned on the T.V.

"How did you find out about this?" I asked as Kiba turned to look at me. "Don't tell me you actually did it?"

"Of course not Hinata told me," said Kiba. "Here I'll look it up on Google"

Kiba grabbed my laptop and typed in "Uchiha Game Legend". He went through the search results and clicked on a site that told the story about the two brothers.

"Itachi and Sasuke were brothers they lived in an old town called River Falls. They were rich and had everything their hearts could ever desire. One thing that the town didn't know about these two brothers and their family was that they were no ordinary rich family. They were something of the supernatural. The youngest son, Sasuke, girlfriend exposed the family secret of being of the supernatural one day when she encountered the family doing something out of the ordinary. Legend says that she never came out of the house again. The town folks then called them devil worshipers making the family flee to nobody knows where. The game came about after the family fled. Young girls started to claim that they have been seeing the two brothers out in the woods. If you want to see one of the brothers or both just say their name in the mirror four times. But the consequences could result in death," said Kiba as he read aloud from the website.

"Um…Kiba River Falls is where we live," I Kiba nodded.

"I know but come on you seriously think that this is real?" said Kiba. "It's fake. I mean the family could be real but the game is totally fake"

"This game is like Bloody Marry," I said "People will be scared of it and probably will never try it. But we should try it"

"What are you crazy?" said Kiba as I rolled my eyes.

"You said it was fake so what's the harm of trying it?" I said.

"I'm not sure if it's fake. It could be real," said Kiba.

"Okay fine I'll do it," I said as Kiba threw his arms around me. "Dude?"

"If you die I'm going to miss you so much," said Kiba "And Akamaru will miss you too. That dog freaking loves you"

"Dude nothing will happen," I said as Kiba let go of me. "But first which brother should I call?"

"I don't know," said Kiba "Maybe you should call Sasuke. He's probably around our age"

"Okay fine I'll call Sasuke," I said as I got up and walked towards the downstairs bathroom. Kiba followed me clutching a pillow to his chest. "Relax Kiba nothing will happen"

I closed the bathroom door leaving Kiba outside waiting in fear. I sighed and lit the candle that my mom always put in the bathroom. I then turned off the light and looked into the mirror.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," I said as I waited for something to happen.

I suddenly felt a sudden chill go down me. My heart started to beat fast, my breathing increased, and my hands started to feel wet. The candle light started to flicker and a sudden chill came into the air. I stared into the mirror but nothing happened. I laughed.

"I knew this was fake," I said basically to myself as I turned on the lights and opened the bathroom door to see Kiba staring at me wide eyed. "Dude nothing happened. Calm down"

"Really? Nothing happened?" said Kiba "Because I was praying all the time you were in the bathroom. Maybe God heard my prayers and saved you"

"Dude honestly nothing happened. But it was nice of you to pray for me," I said as patted Kiba's head.

I sighed as I heard the front door opening. It was my parents coming home from their night out. I quickly went back in the bathroom and blew out the candle so my mom wouldn't suspect anything. My mom came inside the house groaning as she kicked off her heels.

"God I hate wearing heels," said my she handed Kiba and me chocolate bunnies.

"Where did you get these?" I asked as I bit the chocolate bunny's ear off.

"Your dad and I went to a carnival after eating and we saw these. So we decided to buy them for you two," said my mom as she went upstairs.

"But don't forget to brush your teeth after you're done eating," said my dad as ruffled my hair and went upstairs.

"We all know what they're going to do," said Kiba grinning.

"Oh Kiba," I said as I bit my chocolate bunny's head off. "You're ready to go to sleep or something?"

"Yeah I'm freaking tired," said Kiba as we put our chocolate bunnies in the refrigerator and went upstairs.

We both went inside the bathroom and brushed our teeth together. After we were done brushing Kiba went to go wait in my bedroom while I took my shower. We were on summer vacation and Kiba was staying with me until his mother and father came back from Italy. His dad and mom were on their anniversary trip. I got out of the bathroom as Kiba went in to take his shower. It was fun having Kiba stay with me. He's like a brother to me. I quickly put on my cloths and climbed into my bottom bunk bed. Because Kiba was staying with us my dad decided to buy bunk beds. I mean I still had my original bed in my room but I liked sleeping in bunk beds.

"Dude turn around," said Kiba as he came walking in with a towel wrapped around his waist. I quickly shoved my face into my pillow and waited for Kiba to be done with changing.

"You can look now," said Kiba as he climbed onto the top bunk bed. "So dude about the whole Uchiha game you played earlier. Are you sure nothing happened?"

"Oh my God bro nothing happened. It's all fake Kiba," I said as he sighed. "Are you scared?"

"What! No I'm not scared," he said quickly while I smirked. I knew he was scared.

"Dude if you're scared you can sleep with my cat," I said as Kiba burst out laughing.

"No thank you," he said. "I'd rather sleep with my dog"

"But he's too huge to sleep with you," I said as Kiba burst out laughing again. I looked down at the ground where Akamaru was sleeping. That dog was seriously huge. I sighed and grabbed my cat Kyuubi and hugged him to sleep.

**The Next Day**

I groaned as I felt something wet and rough touching my hand. I rolled over to my side and saw Akamaru standing in front of me happily wagging his tail. I smiled and patted him on his head. I got out of bed and saw that Kiba was already up.

"Dude get ready," said Kiba as he put on his shirt.

"What time is it?" I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"10:30," he said "Don't you remember Ino told us to meet her at the park?"

"Aw crap I forgot," I said as I rushed into the bathroom.

I quickly took off my cloths and stepped into the bathtub. I turned on the shower and rubbed shampoo into my hair. I suddenly felt a sudden chill in the air. I shivered and turned on the shower again and quickly rinsed the shampoo and body wash off of me. I then wrapped my towel around my waist and brushed my teeth. After I was done I went back inside my bedroom and put on my cloths. I quickly blow dried my hair and grabbed sleeping Kyuubi and ran downstairs where I saw Kiba and Akamaru waiting for me.

"You ready?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah," I said as put Kyuubi down on the couch and walked outside.

I locked my front door and put my house key in my pocket and walked to the park with Kiba and Akamaru.

"Stay here I'll be back," I said to Kiba as I walked inside the milkshake shop.

"Hi can I have two chocolate milk shakes?" I asked the girl behind the counter.

"Sure," she said as I paid. After five minutes she came back to me with my chocolate milkshakes.

I went back outside again handed Kiba his chocolate milkshake.

"Thanks dude," said Kiba. "But I thought you liked strawberry milkshakes?"

"I don't always like it," I said as I threw a Frisbee for Akamaru to fetch.

"Naruto!" I heard Ino shout my name. I quickly turned around and bumped right into someone's chest.

"Oh shit," I said as I saw my milkshake spill all over the guy's shirt. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright," said the guy looked down at his shirt.

He had really black hair, two chin length bangs, and really dark eyes. He was wearing a black button down tee shirt that I spilled milkshake all over, jeans, and Jordan's.

"Whoa what happened here?" asked Ino as she caught up to us.

"I accidentally spilled milkshake all over his shirt," I said as Ino started to giggle.

"Dude I'm really sorry," I said as the guy just smirked and started to unbutton his shirt.

"It's okay," he said. "This isn't the first this happened to me"

"Were you going anywhere?" I asked. "Because if you were then I just messed up your outfit"

"No I was just heading home," he said.

"Hey aren't you Sai?" asked Ino. "Remember me? I was your science partner"

"Well Sai you look really different; I didn't even recognize you," I said. "Thank God I spilled milkshake on you then a random stranger"

"Wow everyone changes over summer vacation," said Kiba. "But we still stay the same that isn't fair"

"Sai are you still going to go to the same school as us?" asked Ino.

"Maybe. I have to go now. See you around," he said and with that he just left.

"Is it just me or does he sound different too?" I said as Kiba nodded.

"Totally; he sounds different, he looks different, and he also got a whole wardrobe change too," said Kiba. "Man he must be really trying to impress a girl"

"And he also turned hot," said Ino while Kiba and I rolled our eyes. "I'll enjoy being his science partner now"

"_Do you guys like? If so please review and tell me your opinions. I wrote this in the middle of the night so I am sorry for the lack of details and stuff. Love you guys all," -XXxAngelForeverxXX _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**You Poisoned Me**

_I was walking through a dark moonlit hallway. The left side of the hallway had empty bedrooms while the right side of the hallway had windows that didn't have glass on it. White silk curtains billowed in the wind as I stopped walking and looked at the bedroom that was at the end of the hallway. I put my hand on the door knob and turned it. The door creaked opened. I looked inside the bedroom. There was nothing in it except a floor mirror. I walked inside the bedroom and stood in front of the mirror. I screamed as I saw my eyes. They were bleeding. I looked down at myself my clothes were covered in blood. My hands were covered in blood too. _

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed as I broke the mirror._

I sat up in bed panting. I quickly looked down at my hands and clothes just to make sure they weren't covered in blood. I turned to look at my alarm clock it was 7:35 A.M. I sighed as I got up and walked downstairs to get a glass of water. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after that horrible nightmare. I grabbed a glass and turned on the faucet as I did instead of water coming out blood came out instead. I dropped the glass that I was holding in my hand and ran back upstairs in my bedroom and shut the door. I turned around and saw someone standing in front of me. They reached out to grab me but I pushed them away from me and opened my bedroom door again and ran downstairs. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen and held it out in front of me. I saw it standing in front of me. It was wearing a white gown that had blood stains all over, its face was darkened, and it also had really black hair. I couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl because I couldn't see their face but I honestly didn't care what gender it was I just wanted to get away from it. It raised its hand out at me and started to walk towards me.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" I said as I raised my knife in front of me. But it didn't listen to me and continued to walk towards me.

"Naruto," it said in the most hateful voice it could muster. I tried to back away but it had me cornered. It raised both of it hands out and hugged me.

"Get the fuck off of me," I said as I started to struggle. But it had held me tightly and didn't let go.

"Naruto wake up!" I heard it shout. "Wake up Naruto"

"Get off! Get off!" I shouted as I tried to stab it but it grabbed my knife and threw it away from me. "You stupid bitch! You stupid bitch! You bitch! You stupid bitch! You whore"

"Naruto wake up!" it said. I could see it leaving blood stains on my shirt as it grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me back and forth "Wake up!"

I felt my back hit the counter harshly; I gasped and blinked. It felt like a veil was lifted off my eyes. I looked in front of me and saw my dad shaking me back and forth.

"Dad" I said as my dad let go of me and stared at me in horror. "I'm sorry"

I looked down and saw the knife that I grabbed on the floor. So it was really my dad trying to wake me up. But then why did my dad look like something out from a horror movie? And exactly what was my dad trying to wake me up from when I am already awake? I saw Kiba grab the knife on the ground and put in the refrigerator. I stared at him as he gave me an innocent smile. I knew he was afraid that I was going to grab the knife again and try to do something.

"I never saw someone having a sleeping walking nightmare with their eyes open," said Kiba. "Dude what happened?"

"I don't know. It's nothing I guess," I said as I saw my dad get angry.

"It's nothing! Naruto you just tried to stab me with a knife," shouted my dad.

"I didn't know it was you. You looked like…like something else," I said as I looked at the mirror hanging in the kitchen. No it couldn't be real. I thought those things didn't exist.

"Naruto what are you looking at?" asked my dad as I quickly looked away from the mirror and to him.

"Nothing," I said as he gave me a suspicious face.

"Honey maybe it was just a sleep walking nightmare you were having like Kiba said," said my mother as she hugged me. "Let's just lock up all the knives when you sleep and everything will be fine"

"I hope so," I said as I hugged my mother.

I let go of my mother and walked upstairs to my bedroom with Kiba. As I walked inside my bedroom I went to my dresser and stared into the mirror. As I did nothing happened. I was expecting something out of the ordinary to happen but nothing did. I turned to look at Kiba who was staring at me with a confused look on his face.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Is it because we did that game?" asked Kiba as I smiled and shook my head.

"No it was just a nightmare that I had from the movie we watched," I said with a small laugh. I didn't want Kiba to be scared. And besides I wasn't even sure if it was because of the Uchiha mirror game.

"Well that movie was pretty scary," said Kiba as he crawled back into the top bunk.

"Yeah it was," I said as I walked into the hallway and into the bathroom.

I closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower and let the warm water run down me. I grabbed my shampoo and rubbed it into my hair. After rubbing shampoo in my hair I grabbed my body wash and used my bath scrunchi to rub body wash all over my body. I suddenly felt a sudden chill in the air. I shivered and saw goose bumps forming on my arms. I quickly turned the shower back on again and rinsed the shampoo and body wash off of me. After I was done I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist and walked back to my bedroom. I grabbed Kiba's blanket and lightly placed it over his head so that I could change. I put on my hoodie, jeans, and Jordan's and grabbed my cell phone.

"Where are you going?" asked Kiba.

"I just need to take a walk Kiba," I said as he frowned.

"When are you going to come back?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," I said.

"What am I supposed to tell your parents?" he asked as I smiled.

"Just tell them that I went for a walk," I said.

"Basically I'm telling them that you snuck out," said Kiba.

"Not really its morning. Love you bro," I said as I climbed down from the fire escape ladder in my window.

As I reached the bottom of the ladder I jumped down and started to climb the fence that was in my backyard. I jumped down from the fence and landed on the ground. I walked down my driveway towards the park. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't believe that I actually tried to stab my own dad. But seriously I did see that thing. That thing that was basically covered in blood and was really my dad. Maybe I was having a sleep walking nightmare. But then why did I feel so awake? Suddenly an icy chill came into the air. I quickly turned around to see if something was behind me but nothing was. I sighed and turned back around and gasped.

"Oh it's just you," I said as I smiled weakly.

"Yes just the guy you spilled milkshake on," said Sai as I laughed.

"It was an accident," I said with a smile. "I didn't know you were there like I didn't know you were in front of me right now"

"Why are you crying Naruto?" he asked with smirk on his face. "Did something happen?"

"No…nothing happened," I said as I quickly wiped away my tears.

"Naruto!" I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Ino. She was wearing white booty shorts, a pink tank top, and Jordan's. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail. She took off her ear plugs and smiled.

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked. "I usually never see anyone when I am jogging"

"I couldn't sleep," I said. "And then I saw Sai here"

"Oh. I'm sorry Sai I still can't get used to your new look," said Ino giggling. "You just look so different"

"I'm sure when school comes around no one would even recognize you," I said as he just smirked and kept silently. I quickly looked at Ino who looked confused also. "You're just really different Sai. Usually you're weird and creepy but now you're, uh…"

"Different, now you're different," said Ino.

"And taller, when school was still on you were around my height but now you're tall," I said as I looked up at him as he looked down at me. "I guess now you can make fun of me because I used to make fun of you when you were short"

"I guess I can," he said finally saying something.

"Well I can't help but like this whole new change of yours," said Ino.

"Me too," I said.

"I bet when Sakura sees you she will be all over you," said Ino as she grinned "But if I take a picture of you and me together and post if on Facebook she will be so jealous. Let's take a picture together all three of us"

"No I'm sorry," said Sai.

"Why not?" asked Ino.

"I don't want to be caught between your and her rivalry," he said as Ino's eyes widened.

"I guess no one does," said Ino as she pouted.

"See you two around," he said as he walked away.

"Hey where are you going?" shouted Ino. But he didn't reply instead he kept walking away.

"Why is he being such a jerk?" said Ino with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know. Maybe it's his new personality," I said.

"I finally caught up with you guys," said Kiba as he came up to us panting.

"Oh hey Kiba," I said as he stared at Ino wide eyed.

"What are you staring at?" asked Ino as Kiba looked away blushing.

"Nothing. I just never saw you like that," said Kiba as I laughed while Ino rolled her eyes.

"Well you can stare but you can't touch," said Ino as Kiba turned even redder.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"How about we go over to my house? I will you know take a shower and dress up and then we all will go over to Sai's house," said Ino as she grinned. "I will take that picture of us four together and post it on Facebook"

"Wait you guys saw Sai right now?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah he came out of nowhere when I was taking my walk," I said.

"He usually comes out of nowhere," said Kiba as we started to walk to Ino's house.

We arrived in Ino's house and sat down in her living room. She brought us hot chocolate and then went upstairs to get ready. I looked around her living room and basically saw flowers everywhere. Her mother owns a flower shop and they both share a love of gardening. There were daisies {Ino's favorite}, roses, sun flowers, buttercup, and even some dead flowers in her living room. And that was just in her living room.

"Man there is flowers everywhere. I feel like they will come alive and eat us," said Kiba.

"Kiba you watch too much horror movies," I said.

"I like to scare myself," said Kiba as I looked at him weirdly.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. It feels good I guess," said Kiba as I basically choked on my hot chocolate.

"I guess that's a good reason," I said as I sipped my hot chocolate.

Suddenly Ino came running down the stairs. She was wearing a pink skirt with white leggings underneath, a lavender colored top, and black flats.

"I'm ready now," she said as she twirled around in front of us. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," I said.

"Gorgeous," said Kiba.

"Oh you two are so sweet," said Ino as she giggled.

We walked outside again. Ino locked her front house door and put her house key in her pocket. We then started to walk towards Sai's house to do a little investigating on why he was acting so different and also like a jerk. After walking for like 15 minutes we arrived at Sai's house. Ino rang the doorbell as we waited for someone to answer the door.

"No is answering," said Ino as she rang the doorbell again.

"Maybe no one is home," said Kiba.

"Sai's parents should be home," I said. "Or his brother"

"Maybe they all went somewhere," said Ino as we walked away from Sai's house.

"Okay so who's up for some pancakes?" said Kiba as Ino and I smiled.

"I am!" said Ino and me together.

"_Okay so what do you lovely people think? I hope that you also liked this chapter as well. I got this whole idea from watching Bloody Marry {the movie} and Candyman {the movie}. I have no idea if Bloody Marry is real but I am not trying it just to find out. Or Candyman I am not trying that either. Oh the Uchiha game thing from this story isn't real I just made it up. So you can go up to a mirror and say his name how many times you want. I'm sure he isn't going to pop out and kiss you. But if he did then….please review and read," XXxAngelForeverxXX_


	3. Chapter 3

"_I hope that you guys liked chapter two and I hope that you guys will like this chapter as well. So did any of you guys actually try the Uchiha game thing? LOL Just kidding I know that you guys know that I made it up. But if he did pop out then I am so going…please review and read." XXxAngelForeverxXX_

**Chapter Three**

**The Poison is Spreading**

_I was in that same bedroom again with the mirror. I was standing in front of it looking at my reflection. There was blood all over me. It was on my cloths, on my hands, and on my face. Tears were streaming down my face as I smashed the mirror with my fist. But the mirror kept fixing itself again._

"_Why?" I asked. "Why is this happening?"_

"_You know very well why this is happening," said someone as I quickly turned around to see if they were behind me. But no one was._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_You know who I am," they said._

"_Why don't you just leave me the hell alone?" I said as I grabbed the mirror and went out in the hallway and threw it out the window._

_I started to run down the hallway looking for a place out. I opened a bedroom and fell into a pool of broken glass. I screamed out in pain as I felt the broken cut through me. I saw my blood spilling on the glass. I quickly got up and got out of the pool of broken glass and started to crawl._

"_Maybe you should turn around," I heard them say. I quickly turned around saw the thing that I saw yesterday._

_It was there wearing the same gown covered with blood. It started to crawl towards me. I screamed and tried to get up but there were glass stuck in my legs. I crawled into a bedroom and shut the door. I turned around and saw the mirror that I threw out the window in front of me and in the mirror was it looking at me. I heard it laugh at me but I still couldn't see its face. I screamed and tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. I turned back and around saw it crawling out of the mirror. My heart started to beat fast, my breathing quickened. It stood up. Its gown dripped with blood, it dark black hair also dripped with blood, and it face was still dark._

"_What do you want from me?" I screamed._

"_You should know. You are the one who summoned me," I heard it say._

"_I didn't summon you," I said. _

"_Don't lie to yourself," I heard it say as it stood in front of me now. It raised a piece of glass in the air._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh," I screamed._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh," I screamed as I sat up in bed with Kiba staring down at me with wide eyes.

"Dude was that movie that scary for you?" said Kiba as my mom and dad stood in the doorway.

"What's going on?" I asked as I saw my mom and dad look at each other.

"You were having a really bad nightmare sweetie," said my mom as she hugged me. "From now on no more scary movie, video games, comic books, or stories."

"Naruto is there something going on that you're not telling us?' asked my dad with a suspicious face.

"No nothing is going on," I said but my dad didn't look too convinced.

My parents left and went back into their bedroom. I sat back down on my bed and looked at my alarm clock. It was 10:30 A.M. Kiba sat down next to me.

"Naruto are you sure these nightmares aren't from the Uchiha game?" asked Kiba as I shook my head.

"Kiba trust me they aren't from the Uchiha game," I said as I got up and walked to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and rubbed shampoo into my hair. Maybe they were from the Uchiha game. Maybe I did summon him. But then if I did summon him then why wasn't I dead? The website did say that if I played the game then I would die. So why wasn't I dead? Did Sasuke Uchiha like to play with its victim first and then kill them? After I was done showering I brushed my teeth and went back in my bedroom to get dressed. I put on my shirt, jeans, and Jordan's and headed downstairs to my break feast.

"Oh hey Naruto I made pancakes," said my mom as she gave a plate full of pancakes.

"Thanks mom," I said as I started eat my pancakes.

I saw my dad coming downstairs fixing his tie. He sat down at the table and started to eat his pancakes.

"So Naruto what are you planning on doing today?" asked my dad.

"Nothing really; just hanging with Ino and Kiba," I said as Kiba came downstairs.

"Hello everyone," said Kiba happily as he started to eat his pancakes. "Ino just texted me she said she's planning on visiting Sai again"

"Great," I said. "We're going to visit jerk ass Sai again"

"Naruto!" said my mother "Stop with the foul language!"

"Okay I'm sorry mom," I said as Kiba grinned.

"You know Sai wasn't much of jerk when school was still on instead he was a creep," said Kiba as I nodded.

"And then all of a sudden he turned into a whole new person," I said as Kiba and I finished our pancakes.

We walked outside and started to walk towards the park where we would meet with Ino. As we arrived at the park we saw Ino sitting on a bench sipping coffee.

"Hey Ino," I said as I sat down next to her.

"Hi Naruto," she said. "I'm planning on not visiting Sai. It will just make me look like a creep"

"Aw I was looking forward to it," said Kiba as Ino rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well we're bound to see him somewhere," said Ino.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't you find it a little weird that when we're at the park we see him? Like yesterday and the day before yesterday," said Ino. "It's like he knows that our hangout is the park"

"Well he is our friend," I said.

"Well yeah he is but he never shows up to hang out with us at the park," said Ino.

"You worried about something Ino?" asked Kiba as nodded.

"He seems sort of dangerous," said Ino as Kiba and I burst out laughing.

"Sai dangerous; yeah right," said Kiba as Ino frowned. "He's harmless"

"Yeah Ino, Sai couldn't hurt anyone," I said. "Yeah sure he is a creep and sort of weird but he totally harmless"

"How do you know? He changed into a whole new person maybe now he is harmful," said Ino.

"You're just thinking too much Ino," said Kiba.

"Okay fine. Maybe he is harmless but still be on your guard when he comes around," said Ino as I nodded. "You never know what he is planning"

"Okay. Who's up to go to the movies?" asked Kiba "Want to watch _Grown Ups 2_?"

"Hell yeah!" shouted Ino. "I really want to watch it"

"Me too," I said as we started to walk towards the movie theater.

We started walking and passed by Sai's house. I grabbed Kiba and Ino's hands and stopped in front of Sai's house. My face twisted into confusion and horror. I saw Sai's parents and Sai's older brother unloading stuff their van. And then there was Sai smiling and waving at us expect Sai didn't look like anything from the Sai that I spill milkshake on. He had short hair with no bangs, he still dressed up like a nerd, and instead of a smirk on his face he had on his usual creepy smile. He came and ran up to us.

"Hey guys," he said. "What's up with the weird faces?"

"Sai what happened to your new makeover?" asked Ino with a whimper in her voice.

"What makeover?" asked Sai. "I've been on vacation with my family. I didn't have time for a makeup over. We just got back"

"Well then who was that guy that Naruto spilled milkshake on?" asked Kiba.

"I don't know," said Ino as Sai's face twisted into confusion.

"I'm the only Sai here," said Sai.

"Well there is someone pretending to be you," I said.

"What!" said Sai with a shocked face. "Why would someone do that?"

"I think I know why," I said Kiba and Ino turned to look at me. "And I think I know who this person also is"

"_Finally figured it out Naruto"_ I heard him say in my head as tears fell down my cheeks.

"_Yes Sasuke"_ I said in my head as I started to cry.

"_Yo, Yo, Yo what up my peeps? Yeah that's right I'm gangster now! LOL just kidding I'm too girly to be a gangster. So what do you guys think? Love it or hate it? Well whatever you choose I will still love you. Because I love you and you love me and we're a happy family…uh too weird and creepy for you? I guess it is. Well anyway bye bye. Love you guys all," XXxAngelForeverxXX_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hello my lovely people I am so glad that you guys like this story. It makes me happy. Well I then hope that you guys like this chapter as well," XXxAngelForeverxXX_

**Chapter Four**

**Infection Complete**

I stood between Ino and Kiba as they stared at me. They were waiting for me to speak. But I didn't know how to explain it. I knew that Sai wouldn't believe me. Ino would be probably angry at me for doing such a stupid thing. And as for Kiba he would be scared.

"Well are you not going to explain?" said Ino as I turned to look at Kiba whose eyes started to widen.

"You liar!" shouted Kiba as he pointed his finger at me. "You told me that the nightmares didn't have anything to do with the Uchiha game thing but it did. And the guy pretending to be Sai is actually, actually…Sasuke"

"I'm sorry but I didn't realize it until now," I said as I stared down at the ground.

"Naruto you actually did the Uchiha game?" said Ino in a hush tone. "Why would do such a thing?"

"I thought it was fake," I said as Ino crossed her arms.

"Naruto you don't mess with the supernatural even if you think it is fake or not," said Ino "Oh God what do we do now?"

"Why would Sasuke Uchiha pretend to be me?" asked Sai.

"He likes to play around with his victims before killing them," I said as Sai nodded.

"Oh my God I can't believe we have a dead guy following us around," said Kiba as he pulled at his hair.

"Uh no Naruto has a dead guy following him around not us," said Ino "But don't worry we'll help you get away from Sasuke"

"Well I am going to try to stay clear from you guys until you have this whole dead guy following Naruto around resolved," said Sai as he went inside his house.

"Well look who's a scardy-cat," said Kiba.

"Okay first we need to stop at the jewelry store," said Ino as Kiba and I both made face.

"Why would going to a jewelry store help Naruto?" said Kiba.

"He's going to need a cross necklace. We dealing with probably a demon or a ghost or whatever but I know that the supernatural are afraid of religious things," said Ino.

"Smart," I said as we started to walk towards the jewelry store.

After fifteen minutes of walking we arrived at the jewelry store where we browsed the cross necklaces. After looking around for five minutes Ino told me which one to get. The necklace was sliver and had a shiny silver cross dangling from it. I took it to the cashier who made a weird face.

"Usually I have guys getting piercings not cross necklaces," said the cashier as I laughed.

"It's for my friend," I said as I pulled Ino next to me. The cashier nodded and handed it to Ino as I paid.

"Goodbye love birds," said the cashier as we walked out of the store.

"Okay so we got the cross necklace what's next?" asked Kiba as he tied the necklace around my neck.

"Uh I'm not really sure," said Ino. "Maybe we should do a little more research. You know to see what they're afraid of and what their weakness is."

"Okay then to the library," I said as we started to walk towards the library.

We arrived at the library and went to computers. Ino sat down on the chair while Kiba and I stood to her side. She quickly typed in _"Uchiha brothers. How did they die?"_ But no search results came in. Ino's face twisted into confusion.

"Does this mean they're not dead?" I asked as Kiba and Ino turned to look at me.

"You're in deep shit bro," said Kiba.

"I know," I said as my hands started to shake.

"Calm down Naruto," said Ino "We still have daylight. That means we still have time to save you"

"Am I going to die?" I said as tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"No! Naruto don't say that," said Kiba as he hugged me.

"Naruto we're going to do everything to save you from this," said Ino as I saw tears falling down her cheeks too. "You're not in this alone"

"Thanks guys," I said as Kiba arms around my neck tightened.

"Naruto I'll never let you go so easily. You're my best bro. We've done so many stupid shit together and gotten into so much trouble. I won't let that go easily," said Kiba.

Ino quickly typed in _"Sasuke Uchiha"_ in Google and started to go through all the search results. She finally clicked on one and started to read through it.

"Guys listen to this. _Sasuke Uchiha was 17 years old when his family left River Falls. A lot of things have been said about his family and himself. One of the interesting things about the Uchiha family is that there were no religious items in their home. Another interesting thing was that Sasuke had a love for snakes and hawks. But it has been said that Sasuke hated frogs and foxes"_ said Ino.

"Well maybe I can get a pet frog," I said as Ino and Kiba shrugged.

"Are you sure that your mom would let you keep a pet frog?" asked Kiba.

"My Godfather loves frogs maybe he would let me keep one of them," I said. "And I'm sure my mom would let me. I bet she wouldn't even notice that I brought a frog in the house"

"Oh another idea maybe we can get your necklace blessed?" said Ino.

"Yeah we can stop by the church and then go to my Godfather's pet shop," I said. "Is there other stuff about Sasuke?"

"There is but nothing useful," said Ino with a disappointed face.

"Well let's go to the church," I said as we went out of the library.

We arrived at church and saw the priest standing at the alter reading from the bible. He looked up at and smiled.

"How can I help you children?" asked the priest.

"Uh can you bless my necklace father?" I asked as I took off my necklace and handed it to the priest.

"Of course child," said the priest as he said a prayer and handed my necklace back to me. I tied the necklace back around my neck and thanked the priest and walked out of the church.

"So we have that done," I said "Time to get the frog"

"Ew I don't want to touch the frog," said Ino as we walked to my Godfather's pet shop.

"That's okay. I'll hold the frog," I said as Ino shivered.

I pulled open my Godfather's pet shop door and walked inside. I quickly went inside his office where I saw him. He looked up and smiled.

"Well hello Naruto," said Jiraiya.

"Hi grandpa," I said as he got up and hugged me.

"Did you come here for a pet frog?" he asked I nodded.

"Well I've got a special one for you," said my grandfather as he got a big jar with a small frog inside it.

"He's so cute," I said as I grabbed the jar and held it up to my face to look at the frog.

"I knew you would love him," said my grandfather. "Now run along I have work to do"

"Bye grandpa," I said as I left his pet shop with my new pet frog. I watched Ino cringed away from me. I grinned and held out the jar to her while she jumped back.

"Naruto stop it," said Ino as she hid behind Kiba. "Ew frogs"

"They're not that bad," I said as I looked at my frog. "It's getting dark"

"Yeah that means we have to go home now," said Kiba as he looked

"Naruto if something happens just know that I love you and that I care about you," said Ino as she hugged me. "You're my best friend and no one can ever take your place"

"I love you too Ino," I said as Ino smiled and blew a kiss at us and started to walk towards her house.

I swung my arm around Kiba's shoulder and started to walk home. I knew that my friends were scared and upset but there was nothing that I could do or say to make them feel better. They all thought that I was going to die and even I am thinking that now. I turned to look at Kiba. He was really trying hard not to cry.

"Aw Kiba," I said "Don't cry"

"Are you going to tell your parents?" asked Kiba as he started to rub his eyes.

"No of course not," I said "They won't understand or believe me"

"So you're not going to say anything?" said Kiba as I opened my front door and came inside.

"Yeah and neither are you," I said as I grabbed Kiba's hand and ran upstairs to me bedroom. "Kiba look don't say anything to my parents okay"

"Okay I promise," said Kiba as I hugged him.

"Thanks bro," I said as I put my pet frog on my dresser. "I'm going to take a shower"

I walked inside my bathroom and turned on the shower. I rubbed my shampoo into my hair and sighed. How long do I have to live? I have no idea. After I was done showering I got out of the bathtub and wrapped my towel around my waist and walked back inside my bedroom. Kiba then went to the bathroom to take his shower. I put on my pajamas and stood in front of my dresser mirror. Nothing happened. I decided today to sleep in my real bed instead of the bunk bed. I laid down in my bed and fell asleep.

_I was back in that same bedroom again staring at that same mirror. I suddenly saw that thing coming back out of the mirror. I screamed and ran towards the door and ran out in the hallway. I quickly looked behind me and saw it chasing me. Its gown dripping blood on the floor, it's hand stretched out towards me. I quickly opened a bedroom door and shut it and turned the lock. I turned around and saw the bedroom that I was in; the walls all had mirrors on it. I screamed as I saw the thing in the mirror in all of the mirrors. It started to laugh at me._

"_What do you want from me?" I asked as tears started to fall down my cheeks._

"_I thought you would know by now," said someone_

"_Well maybe you should stop screwing with me and do whatever you want to do already," I said. _

"_But it's no fun then Naruto," they said._

"_Fuck you," I said._

_Suddenly the thing in the mirror started to come out. I screamed and opened the bedroom door and started to run down the hallway. But as I looked for a bedroom to go into there were none. Instead of a bedroom door being there in its place were mirrors. I was at the end of the hallway now. I had no choice but to face this thing. I turned around and saw it standing there and watching me._

"_Who are you?" I asked. "You obviously not Sasuke"_

"_Why? I'm you of course," the thing said._

"_No you're fucking not," I said. But then the thing changed into me. I saw myself wearing that blood drenched gown. I screamed and it screamed too. "Shut the fuck up you're not me"_

"_I am the real you," the thing said smirking._

"_Get this through you fucking head. You're not me bitch," I said as I pushed it through the window. I saw it falling down and then it changed back into its real self._

"_I can't die," I heard it say. I quickly turned around and saw it in the mirrors. _

"_What do you want from me? You're not fucking Sasuke," I said as I smashed the mirror with my fist. I then started running down the hallway looking for the bedroom that had the floor mirror. I opened the bedroom door and grabbed the floor mirror and placed it in front of the mirrors where the doors were supposed to be._

"_Why don't you look at yourself?" I said as the thing howled. Suddenly all the mirror shattered into tiny pieces. I raised my hands up to my face to shield myself from the flying broken pieces of glass._

"_No I'm not Sasuke. I'm you. The future you," it said as it walked on the broken pieces of glasses. Its feet started to bleed but it didn't care. Blood from its feet smeared on the broken pieces of glass. I was looking at me. It looked exactly like me._

"_No," I said. "You're not me"_

"_I'm what you're going to turn out to be," it said. It even had my voice._

"_No!" I screamed. "I'll never be like you. You're not me!"_

_It raised a piece of glass up in the air and grabbed me._

"_I am you!" it screamed._

"_No you're not," I said as I screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed but then felt something wet being spill on me. I opened my eyes and saw Kiba standing with a glass of water.

"Well that must have been a pretty scary dream," said Kiba as he hugged me. "But I'm glad that you're okay"

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 12:30 P.M," said Kiba as he went back to his bed.

I sighed and sat with my legs pulled up to my chest. I didn't want to go back to sleep not after that horrible nightmare I just had.

"_So what do you guys think? Like it or hate it? Well anyway I hope that you guys liked it. Kind of reminds me of that movie __**Mirrors**__. LOL that movie scared me so much. Bye guys. Love you all," XXxAngelForeverxXX_


	5. Chapter 5

"_Hi guys. I want to thank you guys for the awesome reviews. It put a smile on my face when I read them. They were so sweet. I'm really glad that you guys like this story. It makes me happy writing them for you guys. And I hope that you guys like this chapter as well. OMG I kind of get freaked out when I look into mirrors now. LOL I think I watch too much scary things. I don't know I just like to watch, read, write, scary things. Scary things just fascinate me," XXxAngelForeverxXX_

**Chapter Five**

**Looking For Antidote **

It was 9:30 A.M. I was extremely tired. I didn't sleep after I had the nightmare. I stayed awake staring out the window crying. I looked over at Kiba who was asleep. I walked over to him and looked down at him as he slept. I wonder what he was dreaming of. I want to dream again instead of having nightmares all the time. Suddenly Kiba shifted in his sleep and turned over to where he faced me. He opened his eyes and jumped.

"God! Dude what the heck!" screamed Kiba as he jumped away from me. "Oh my God you freaking scared me"

"I'm sorry," I said as I walked back to my bed and sat down.

"Dude how long have you been awake?" asked Kiba. "You look like shit"

"Since I had the nightmare," I said as Kiba sighed.

"That's like since midnight," said Kiba. "What are planning to do? To stay awake the whole time?"

"No, I don't know," I said as I got up. "I'm going to take a shower"

I walked out in the hallway where I saw my dad looking at me. He sighed and put his hands on my shoulders.

"You're up to something. And don't think that you can hide it from me. I won't rest until I figure it out," said my dad as he went downstairs. I turned to look at Kiba who just shrugged.

I went inside the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stripped off my cloths and went inside the bathtub. I rubbed shampoo into my hair and thought about how long I had to live before I was dead. One week? Two weeks? A day? How long will Sasuke keep playing around with me before he finally decided to kill me? I wonder how much his other victims suffered. I sighed and rinsed the shampoo and body wash off of me. I got out of the bathtub and started to brush my teeth. I rubbed my hand on the mirror to clear away the fog from my hot shower. As I rubbed the fog away I saw it staring back at me laughing. I quickly covered my mouth so no one would hear my scream. Because they wouldn't be able to help me; I bet they wouldn't even be able to see it.

"So you finally decided to come after me when I'm awake?" I asked as I dug my fingernails into my palms from screaming and running away.

"What are you going to do now Naruto? You can't stop me," I heard someone say into my ear. I quickly turned around but saw no one there.

"How many of you are there?" I asked as it laughed even harder. "Shut up and answer my question"

It suddenly reached through the mirror and threw a piece of glass at me. The glass cut my cheek and fell on the ground. I quickly put my hand on my cheek and picked up the glass. I looked at it and gasped. It already had dried blood on it. I looked back into the mirror. It was gone. I grabbed a bandage and put on my cheek. Great now my parents will question me on how I got this cut. I continued on brushing my teeth hoping that it wouldn't return. After I was done brushing I went back inside my bedroom where I saw Kiba on his phone. He looked up and gasped.

"Naruto what happened? Why are you carrying a broken glass with…um is that blood?" said Kiba as he took the glass.

"It's nothing just go take your shower," I said.

"No you tell me what happened," said Kiba.

"Nothing happened. I swear," I said as Kiba frowned and went angrily to the bathroom. Great now he's pissed. I grabbed my phone and looked at the text message Ino sent me.

_From: Ino Girly._

_Hey Naruto meet me at the library with Kiba. I have research to tell you about. I think this might solve the whole case with Sasuke Uchiha. But it might be dangerous. So…just please come and be safe._

I put on my clothes and headed downstairs where I saw my dad and mom talking. They stopped and immediately turned to look at me.

"What's that cut on your cheek sweetie?" asked my mom.

"Oh it's nothing," I said as I sat down.

"Really?" said my mom as she put a plate full of pancakes in front of me.

"Yeah really," I said as my mom crossed her arm.

"Fine don't tell me. And I guess that you're not going to tell me about why you look so tired either?" said my mom. Why is everyone getting pissed at me today?

"I'm sorry mommy. It's just nothing important," I said.

"Well whether or not it's important to you it will always be important to me," said my mom as she kissed me on my forehead.

I watched as Kiba came down the stairs he didn't even look at me. He sat down and look away from me. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my pancakes. He'll get over his anger tantrum soon. My mom put a plate full of pancakes in front of him as he started to eat quietly.

"Why are you two so quiet today?" asked my dad.

"I don't know," I said as Kiba narrowed his eyes at me.

After we were done eating I grabbed Kiba's hand and dragged him out the front door. He was still angry at me.

"Kiba just get over it already," I said as he pulled his hand out of mines.

We continued to walk to the library in silence. It was extremely awkward. Usually Kiba and I always chatted and laughed together but this time it complete silence. And it hurt. I didn't want to tell Kiba what happened in the bathroom because I knew he would be scared. And I didn't want to scare him. I was going to tell him what happened after he was done with the bathroom but everything went the wrong way. Oh well he'll come around soon. As we arrived at the library I saw Ino sitting at a table filled with books and papers. She smiled as she saw us and immediately jumped up to hug us.

"Hi guys," she said as she turned to look at Kiba who was frowning at the ground. "What's wrong Kiba?"

"Why don't you ask Naruto?" said Kiba as he sat down at the table with his arms crossed.

"Okay. So what happened Naruto?" asked Ino as I handed her the broken glass that cut my cheek. "Where did you get this from?"

I sat down at the table and looked at Kiba who was purposely staring away from me.

"Well I got that from the mirror in my bathroom," I said as Ino look confused.

"What? How exactly?" asked Ino. "There's blood on it. Oh my God is this your blood?"

"I haven't told you guys what's been happening in my nightmares. Have I? I said.

"No you haven't been telling us anything," said Kiba angrily. "All you've been saying that it's nothing"

"I'm sorry Kiba. I was going to tell you. It's just I didn't want to scare you," I said. "I thought that if I told you; you would be too afraid to be my friend. You too Ino"

"Naruto dude I would never stop being friends with you even if there is a crazy mirror dude following you around," said Kiba "And I'm sorry that I got mad at you for no reason"

"Me too Naruto; you're my friend. And like Kiba said even if there is a physco crazy mirror dude following you around it wouldn't stop me from being your friend," said Ino. "Now tell us how you got this glass"

"Well in my dreams I've been seeing this person. I don't know who it is. It's wearing a white gown covered in blood. And I can't see its face. Today in my bathroom I was brushing my teeth and I saw it in the mirror. It was laughing at me. And then I said something and it got angry and threw that glass at me. There was already blood on it before it was thrown at me," I said as Ino and Kiba looked terrified.

"You're saying that you saw it in the bathroom mirror?" said Kiba as I nodded. "So that's the reason you didn't tell me?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Dude I'm so sorry I got mad you," said Kiba.

"It's okay. I understand," I said.

"Kiba did you see it in the bathroom mirror?" asked Ino.

"No I didn't see anything," said Kiba.

"So that means only Naruto can see it," said Ino as she went to the computer. Man this girl can do some real good research. "Listen to this guys. _Mirrors are like portals to the spirit world. But before mirrors can act like a portal spirits first must be summoned. Once summoned spirits can enter through the mirror at free will_"

"What does that mean?" asked Kiba.

"It means when Naruto played the game he created a portal for Sasuke to come," said Ino "But this is the confusing part. Sasuke's not a spirit. We saw him in the park. He is alive. So the question is who is Naruto seeing in the mirror? If it's not Sasuke then who is it?"

"I have no idea," said Kiba.

"The thing said that it was me," I said as Ino and Kiba turned to look at me.

"It talked to you?" said Kiba as I nodded.

"What do you mean it said that it was you?" asked Ino.

"The thing changed into me and kept saying forcefully that it was me," I said as Ino looked confused.

"This was a dream right?" asked Ino as I nodded. "Good"

"But it's not you?" said Kiba.

"Yeah it's not me," I said.

"Guys; I was researching where the Uchiha's lived and found out where they lived. I thought maybe if we went to their mansion we could break all mirrors in there. Because it's says that if you break the mirrors the portal goes away," said Ino nervously. I could tell that she was extremely scared.

"The Uchiha mansion?" said Kiba with fear in his voice. "Dude didn't you hear about the legend. That girl who went in there never came back out again"

"I know but what else are we supposed to do," said Ino. "Anyway all we have to do is break the mirrors. Nothing wrong can happen. We break the mirrors and run out of there. And by we I mean Kiba and I"

"What do you mean just Kiba and you?" I asked.

"Naruto the thing is after you so if you went in there things could go bad. Kiba and I didn't do the game so if we went there things might not be as bad if you went in there," said Ino.

"But what if you guys get hurt?" I said.

"We won't we'll go in there in the daylight," said Ino "As if in right now"

"Right now I don't think I'm ready yet," said Kiba nervously.

"Kiba the Uchiha mansion hasn't even been that empty. There are caretakers in there working so it can't be that bad," said Ino "And besides there's still daylight"

"Guys I'm not so sure about this. I have a feeling that something might go bad," I said.

"I have that feeling to. But this might save you," said Ino as we walked out of the library. "Now the directions says that we have to go all the way to the road called Akatsuki"

"That's like one of the oldest street here," said Kiba.

We walked about thirty minutes and arrived at the Uchiha mansion. It looked so old and so haunted. I looked at Kiba and Ino they looked so scared and yet they were willing to go into their just for me. I felt so useless in this situation. But if I did go in there with them that thing might come after me and get them in the process too. So I guess it was better if I just stayed behind.

"Guys are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"Yes I'm sure," said Ino as I gave her a hug.

"What about you Kiba?" I asked.

"Yup I'm sure. I can't let Ino do this alone," said Kiba as I gave him a hug.

Ino grabbed a flashlight and two hammers from her backpack and went inside with Kiba. She turned around blew a kiss at me and went back inside with Kiba. I sighed. I didn't want them to go. I didn't want them to get hurt because of me. God why did I have to do the Uchiha game in the first place? In my nightmares I am always in that one bedroom with the floor mirror. That's the mirror they need to break. The rest don't really count. They need to break the floor mirror that's the main one. I can't tell them now they're already inside. I grabbed my cell phone and called Ino. But she didn't pick up. I then called Kiba but he didn't pick up either. What if they are already captured by that thing?


	6. Chapter 6

"_Hello my lovely people. How are you guys doing today? I am really glad that you guys liked the last chapter. And I really hope that you guys like this chapter as well. Man last night when I was writing I scared myself. Like seriously I was glancing at my dresser mirror all the time; I mean I was researching mirrors and the paranormal and I was reading through stuff and it said that mirrors are portals to the spirit world. And I was like I wish I didn't read this," XXxAngelForeverxXX_

**Chapter Six**

**Antidote Found**

I walked inside the Uchiha mansion. As I did I felt a gust of cold air hit me. I looked around the place everything was covered in dust and spider webs. I saw mirrors covered with blankets, pictures turned upside down and broken bits of glass on the floors. What happened here? I thought caretakers were taking care of this place. I guess the caretakers only took care of the yard and the gardens.

"Ino? Kiba?" I said as I walked upstairs.

I suddenly felt something behind me. I stopped walking and just stood there. I slowly turned around to see what was behind me but there was nothing there. I turned back around to continue walking upstairs but saw someone standing on top of the stairs.

"Sasuke?" I said as he smirked. I started to go back down the stairs slowly.

"I didn't know you were going to be that easy," he said with a laugh.

"What do you mean by "that easy"? I asked as he grabbed my hand.

"I thought you were going to do everything to stop me from killing you. But instead you came here to die," he said as pushed me down the stairs.

I fell harshly on the floor. But I didn't care about the pain. I immediately got up and back away from him. He came down the stairs. I quickly went around him and dashed upstairs to look for Ino and Kiba.

"You can run but you won't be able to hide from me or from my little pet," he said with a laugh.

I quickly went inside a bedroom and closed and locked the door. I looked around the bedroom and saw the dresser mirror. There was a cross painted on it. Someone was here before and covered the mirrors up and painted crosses on them. Maybe it was one of the brave caretakers?

"Hmm which bedroom could the little rabbit be hiding in?" I heard Sasuke say. "Could it be this one?"

I suddenly heard the door being chopped down. I covered my mouth with my hand looked at the balcony. I quickly opened the balcony door looked at the fire escape ladder between the balcony I was standing on and the other balcony. I reached over and put my right foot on the ladder and stood on the ladder. I then put my foot between the bars on the other balcony. I hoisted myself up and climbed on the balcony.

"You're a clever one," said Sasuke as he looked at me from the balcony I was just on.

"And you're a sadist," I said as opened the balcony door and went inside the bedroom.

I then ran towards the bedroom and out into the hallway. I saw Sasuke coming out of the other bedroom that I was just in. I started to run down the hallway and saw the bedroom that I always see in my nightmares. It was at the end of hallway like always. I quickly flung open the door and screamed. The ceiling of the bedroom was completely a mirror. And I saw Kiba and Ino in the mirror unconscious. I grabbed the hammer that Ino must have dropped when Sasuke captured her and put her inside the mirror.

"If you step any closer to me I'll break this precious mirror of yours," I said as I grabbed the floor mirror.

"Don't you dare," said Sasuke as his eyes started to glow red.

"Trust me I will," I said as I looked up at the ceiling mirror which contained Kiba and Ino. Maybe if I break the floor mirror then Sasuke's curse on them would be lifted?

"If you do I'll kill them," said Sasuke as he looked up at the ceiling. His eyes started to change patterns.

I quickly raised the hammer up and smashed it down on the floor mirror. The mirror shattered into tiny pieces and I heard an angry howl. I felt myself being thrown against the wall. I felt the shattered mirrors cutting my arms and my cheeks. I quickly opened my eyes and saw Ino and Kiba lying on the ground. I ran over to them and shook them.

"Wake up guys!" I yelled as they got up and looked around them.

"Oh my God what happened?" asked Ino as she stared at unconscious Sasuke on the ground.

"Guys look at that!" said Kiba as he stared at a giant purple snake coming out of the broken mirror. "I thought if you broke the mirror everything would be normal again"

"No if you broke the mirror the portal would go away. And then Sasuke wouldn't be able to hurt Naruto because the portal is gone and because his spirit is trapped in the mirror realm. But I didn't know a giant snake would come out of the broken mirror," said Ino as she screamed. "Run!"

We got up to run away but then crashed into a guy. Ino landed on top of him and screamed her lungs off. The guy had really black hair that was tied back in a lose ponytail, dark black eyes, and really bad eyes bags and dark circles.

"Guys its Itachi Uchiha! He came to kill us for killing his brother!" screamed Ino as she quickly got off of him.

"Could you please be quiet? I didn't come here to hurt any of you," said Itachi as Kiba put his hand over Ino's mouth. "And Sasuke's not dead"

"What do you mean he isn't dead?" I asked "I broke the mirror and now his soul is trapped and it can't get out because the mirror is broken"

"Sasuke's soul was trapped in the mirror you broke for years. And his body was being possessed. When you broke the mirror you released Sasuke's soul," said Itachi "So I thank you for freeing my little brother. Now run and never come back here"

"What about the giant snake?" said Kiba as Itachi smiled.

"I'll take of him don't worry," said Itachi as his eyes turned red.

I saw Sasuke lift his head and look at me. He looked at me with wonder and curiosity in his eyes. The eyes he was looking at me weren't the eyes I saw now or the eyes I saw in the park. His eyes now were softer and just plain curious. I felt Ino grab my hand and pull me away. We then ran out of the Uchiha mansion and back outside where I felt the afternoon sun hit me. So does this mean no more nightmares and Sasuke trying to kill me? Ino threw her arms around me and cried.

"Ino what's the matter?" I said.

"Thank you for saving us Naruto," said Ino as I smiled. "You're the bravest one out of us. Kiba and I didn't even play the game and got captured and stuck inside the mirror within two minutes"

"Yeah dude you are the bravest and strongest one. Thank you for saving us," said as he too threw his arms around my neck.

"Here is how I see it. Ino is the brains. Me and you are the muscle," I said as Ino nodded.

"I like that," said Ino. "And it's kind of true you two are the muscle and I'm the brains. But when it comes to cat fights I'm the muscle then"

"Ino you are the muscle when it comes to girl fights because me and Naruto can't hit girls. We're gentleman's'" said Kiba as I swung my arm around their necks and walked to my home. I feel like a heavy weight was lifted off of me. I feel so free now and happy.

"_So you're Naruto the one who freed me. Don't worry I am not going to hurt you. I just want to know a little more about the person who freed me. And plus you can look in a mirror without getting scared now," _I heard Sasuke say in my head.

"_What do you lovely people think? Tell me your thoughts. I want everybody to clap your hands, to clap your hands, to claps your hands, yeah! Because there is going to be more to this story. Love you guys all. *blows kiss*," XXxAngelForeverxXX_


	7. Chapter 7

"_Hi guys. I am really glad that you guys liked the last chapter. Now it's time for me to write how Sasuke and Naruto got together as a couple *insert epic laugh*. LOL tell me if you guys want a certain couple to be together. And tell me your opinions and thoughts. LOL Thanks guys; love you guys all *blows kiss*," XXxAngelForeverxXX_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Injecting Antidote**

I woke up to my mom screaming. She was standing in my front of my dresser mirror staring at my pet frog. I quickly got out of my bed and grabbed my pet frog. If I didn't she would freak out and start hitting it with something.

"Naruto why on Earth would you bring a frog in your room?" said my mom as she looked at the frog in my hand.

"Because it's cute," I said as my mom quickly grabbed the laundry and ran out of my bedroom. I looked at Kiba who burst out laughing while I fell on my bed laughing.

"Why are girls so scared of frogs?" said Kiba as he grabbed my frog and started to pet it.

"I don't know. Maybe because they're slimy," I said as I walked out in the hallway to the bathroom leaving Kiba with the frog.

I stripped off my cloths and turned on the shower. I stood in the bathtub letting the water run down me. It felt so nice unlike before when I rushed with my shower so I wouldn't have to face the bathroom mirror. I grabbed my shampoo bottle and rubbed shampoo in my hair. I feel so energetic now and alive unlike before when I was sleep deprived and happy deprived too. Maybe now my dad wouldn't be so suspicious of me. After I was done showering I got out of the bathtub and started to brush my teeth. I looked into the bathroom mirror. Now it's just a bathroom mirror instead of being a portal to the spirit world. I finished brushing and went back in my bedroom where Kiba left to use the bathroom. I threw my towel on my bed and chose the outfit I wanted to wear. I put on my shirt, jeans, and Jordan's and grabbed my cat, Kyuubi and headed downstairs where I saw my mom preparing break feast for us.

"So Naruto you decided to keep two pets now?" said my mother as she put a plateful of pancakes in front of me.

"Yeah; can I get more pets then?" I asked.

"No, this isn't a zoo Naruto," said my dad as I put my cat on my lap and ate my pancakes.

"Hey Naruto Ino wanted us to meet her in the park," said Kiba as he came down the stairs.

"Oh just like usual," I said as I rubbed my cat behind the ears.

As we finished eating Kiba, Akamaru, and I went to go meet Ino in the park. Many little kids came up to pet Akamaru since he was such a huge dog that looked more like a wolf. I waved to Ino as I saw her sitting on a bench drinking coffee. She got up and hugged us and petted Akamaru.

"Hi guys. So Naruto did you sleep well last night?" asked Ino happily.

"Heck yeah; I had no nightmares," I said as Akamaru barked at little kids.

"That's great," said Ino "This is the most interesting summer vacation I had"

"I know right. I thought we would be dealing with girls and food but instead we were dealing with the supernatural," said Kiba as he threw a ball for Akamaru to fetch.

Akamaru came back with the ball and with a guy that we knew very well. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt, jeans, and black Jordan's. His eyes were hidden by his two chin length bangs. He slowly looked up and stared right at me.

"Sasuke?" I said.

"Hello Naruto," said Sasuke as he sat across from us on the park table.

Kiba and Ino were staring at Sasuke wide eyed as if they were waiting for him to attack us. Sasuke smirked and looked at Ino who looked away and started to fix her long blonde hair. But as soon as he looked away from her she began to stare at him again. Sasuke then started to look at Kiba who looked away and started to pet Akamaru. Sasuke grinned looked away from Kiba and started to look at me.

"You're not possessed anymore right?" said Ino quietly as Sasuke turned to look at her. He slowly grabbed Ino's chin and titled her head up so that he can look her in the eyes.

"No I'm not," said Sasuke as he let go of her. "You two are scared for nothing"

"What! I'm not scared of you," said Kiba as Sasuke snickered.

"Whatever you say Kiba," said Sasuke.

"How do you know my name?" asked Kiba.

"You remember everything that happened during your possession? Right?" said Ino as Sasuke nodded.

"How do you know all that?" asked Kiba.

"Research," said Ino.

"Looks like that stereotype is kind of off," said Kiba as I turned to look at him.

"Hey who were you exactly stereotyping?" I said as he looked away.

"No one in particular," said Kiba with a grin.

"You three are really amusing," said Sasuke as he petted Akamaru.

"Hey humans are not entertainment to you… you. What are you exactly?" asked Kiba as Sasuke smirked.

"I never said that humans were entertainment. I just said that you three were amusing," said Sasuke as Kiba crossed his arms. "I'm part demon by the way"

"Demon?" said Ino as a terrified expression came upon her face.

"Part demon," said Sasuke.

"So you're half human?" I asked as Sasuke nodded.

"How old are you?' asked Kiba.

"Isn't that kind of rude Kiba?" said Ino.

"No it's alright. I'm one hundred years old," said Sasuke as we stared at him with our mouths open.

"That's really old," I said. "But you still look like a teenager"

"When did you stop aging?" asked Ino.

"When I was eighteen," said Sasuke.

"You're even more of a jerk now that you're not possessed anymore," said Kiba as Sasuke grinned.

"Looks like someone doesn't like you Sasuke," said Ino with smile.

"Well I'm leaving now," said Sasuke as he got up but then stopped by me. "You dropped your necklace at the mansion"

I grabbed my cross necklace from him and tied it back around my neck. As I did I saw a red mark on his hand.

"I didn't even notice that I dropped it," I said. "Thanks"

"No problem," he said.

"I thought it was supposed to burn you," said Kiba.

"You watch too much horror movies," said Sasuke as Ino laughed.

"Whatever," said Kiba as Sasuke started to walk away

"Bye Sasuke," I said as Sasuke turned around and smirked at us.

"I'll be seeing you three soon," said Sasuke as he looked me straight in the eyes. "Goodbye"

"I don't like him," said Kiba as he crossed his arms.

"I think he's funny," said Ino. "And really smart"

"I like him," I said as Kiba grumbled.

"Let's go get ice cream," said Ino as we started to walk towards the ice cream shop.

* * *

"_What do you guys think? I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. Bye guys. Love you guys all," XXxAngelForeverxXX_


End file.
